Wonder Woman (Earth 128)
Golden Age iteration. Crafted by the same clay used to make mankind by Queen Hippolyta, Diana was raised on the Amazonian Paradise Island, becoming a proficient warrior. When the Army Captain Steve Trevor crashes on the island, Diana nurses him back to health before beating her sisters in a trial of contests to see who would return him to Man's Land. Arriving in America for the first time in her life, she meets an army nurse whose identity she takes as her own as the former moves to South America. Growing beyond her roots, Wonder Woman lives away from her island of origin, seeking out her peers in the Justice League as well as helping to train the up-and-coming prospects of the sister satellite to the Watchtower. Abilities Class: Planetary Origin: DC comics Classification: Mortal Clay Construct Age: Early 20's Powers and Abilities: Speed, strength, supernatural beauty, durability, heightened senses and able to survive the vaccuum of space. Weaknesses: Skin still vulnerable to high-velocity puncture. Has a human vulnerability to magic. Loses powers if bound by her own lasso. Strength: Able to lift the mass of any mountain and all but the largest of asteroids. Class PJ: Petajoule Striking class. Punches that can be used to level a city. Destructive Capacity: Town/Large Town. This would be considered a nuke-level attack with a large AOE, mechanically reducing buildings across an entire area to rubble or dust. Stamina: Supehuman Speed: Around Mach 1,000 (340,290 meters per second). Her melee reaction speeds are faster than light. Range: Melee, 6 feet with lasso, 100 meters with tiara Durability: Island Level Standard Equipment: The Lasso of Truth, which forces those bound in it to confess, the Bracelets of Victory, which are capable of deflecting bullets, lasers and energy, and a tiara capable of cutting Superman. Sometimes, she'll bring a sword, buckler and some armor into combat with her. Intelligence: Competent hand to hand figher. Relevant Comic Books and Lore The key notes of history for this Wonder Woman are as follows. *Action Comics #8 Biography After returning to Paradise Island, Diana was given the honorary title of Wonder Woman. However, Diana was aware that the male-dominated world needed much help and left shortly thereafter. She traveled the world, searching for people in need, battling evil doers and helping wherever she could, making friends along the way as she saved her fellow woman from the tyranny of mankind. Eventually, one such rescue led for a thankful citizen to direct her to an emerging league of superheroes. Secret Justice and Departure Amazed at the feats performed by the Amazonian, the Secret Justice society took her in with mostly open arms. The team consisted of the human martial artist Jet, followed by Superman, the Flash, Supergirl, and the daughter of Galactus, Galacta. Fighting in a handful of battles, Diana grew a particular fondness towards Superman which lasted for several months before a well-placed rumor blew the whole thing apart. Hurt, confused and now alone, Diana wandered the streets out for blood. Punching, kicking and killing people, Diana took out her vengeance on any that crossed her or womankind, going to oftentimes criminal lengths to see that justice was served. This continued for months as Diana house-hopped throughout Gotham City, using her physical attractiveness to get inside of single men's houses, often sweet-talking them into sleeping on their own couches. However, at the slightest hint of misogyny or objectification of women, Diana would murder the occupant who lived there with her bare hands, smearing the halls in their blood. Being that the Government didn't have Diana's DNA on file, they had no way of tracking the 'Single White Male Stalker of Gotham City'. Soon, the few men who she had let live, gave a composite sketch to the Gotham City News that soon goes national. Justice League Satellite Batman, having tracked down the type and pattern of the victims of the stalker, assigns Batwoman to investigate. After a few nights looking for the woman, she meets up with her after coming out of a house of a man's neck she had broken with a punch after he had used a sexist insult towards his girlfriend. Offering her to get her off the streets, she was able to re-locate the dangerous killer onto a space station, to get her away from the public and save her from herself. In little time at all, the two became close friends and enlisted each other's services in recruiting talent for the team. Having met the current continuity's Superman, Diana felt herself falling in love again. Being that Steve and her's relationship had been dead in the water for over six months, she ended things with him to free herself to a new future, to which the two became rather close, even getting married and having a child together. Relationships After leaving Paradise Island, Steve and Diana enjoyed each other's company for a few weeks upon returning to the United States. However, Steve was called back into active service and Diana was left to herself. Diana could not have been prepared for how devoted Steve Trevor was to his line of work as an Army Captain. Every loss on the battlefield he brought home with him, stressing their new relationship. Wanting to become more intimate with her partner instead of going over his every loss in painstaking detail, Steve took this to mean that she didn't care about his life's passion, slowly but surely pulling himself away from her. His worldview became more negative as he isolated himself due to his assumptions that Diana wasn't interested in what he had to say. After a few months, Diana met Superman while working with Secret Justice, telling Steve that they just weren't going anywhere and that she needed a break. Initially falling in love with this Superman, these two enjoyed three months of bliss before the alien Lancelot Prince interjected, saying that she was still with her ex-boyfriend. Jealous and unsure of the objective truth, Superman ended things with Diana, sending her into a dark, spiraling depression that saw her become more violent when dealing with street criminals for the next four months. Later on meeting another Superman aboard a satellite space station, Diana ended her relationship with Steve to avoid the mistake that had happened last time. This time, the relationship lasted, in turn, producing one Julie Lara Kent who shares both Kryptonian and Amazonian physiology. Category:List of Wonder Women Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Heroes Category:Planetary Level